The Seer
by Pyro-Addict
Summary: A new girl from Ireland comes to Hogwarts, and guess who has a crush on her?


The Seer  
  
Year 6  
  
Chapter 1: Candle Aphrodite  
  
------Harry got on the train to go to Hogwarts once again. Smiling as he got on and sucked in a deep breath. His clothes were casual sense he hadn't changed yet. A white t-shirt and some faded straight jeans that were just a little loose. He was taller now, being he was 16 after all. Harry walked down the train to find a room to sit down in. . . In a cheerful mood until he ran into some one on accident. Blinking he looked to see none other than Draco Malfroy. Harry couldn't help but be jealous of the boy at some times, he was rather good looking and had all the girls after him practically. But unlike the years before he didn't have his platinum hair combed back, it was shorter now and spiked on top like he had messed it with hair gel. The young man was 16 as well, wearing a tight black beader and some baggy, dark blue jean, cargo shorts like the bad boy he was. "Outta my way Potter." He said shoving Harry against the wall with the side of one arm and continued walking. Harry ran a hand through his hair watching as Malfroy walked down the tiny hall way. He had gotten rather strong now hadn't he? Harry thought and turned at the sound of a cheery voice.  
  
"Harry!" Harry smiled knowing it had to be Ron's voice turning to the door and walking in with open arms to his friends Hermoine and Ron. The red head was tall like all his brothers, freckles scattered on his cheeks like always, looking a striking resemblance to Fred and George Weasley who had graduated. Hermoine was almost as tall as Harry, her hair was the same length as always, wearing an outfit that looked like a catholic school uniform. Leave it to Hermoine to stay proper even when not needed to. Harry sat on the seat opposite of them putting his things above him on the rack like everyone else did.  
  
"You've grown Harry." Hermoine said looking him over as he was about to sit down. He no longer needed glasses wearing contacts and looked kind of cute.  
  
"Oh really now?" He said with a smile sitting down in his seat.  
  
"Of course! As has Ron!" She said smiling at Ron. Of course they had all seen that he would be a tall boy after all.  
  
"Everyone's changed over the summer. Saw Malfroy just now, he's certainly changed." Ron leaned back in his seat and gave Harry a strange look. "Physically. Still a jerk though. Gotten quite strong course." Harry said and rubbed his shoulder that his the wall from Malfroy's push.  
  
"Why wouldn't he have? He is Slytherin's seeker after all!" She said knowledgably as always.  
  
"Don't tell me you have a thing for Malfroy now?" Ron said looking over at her and Harry smiled realizing Ronald was jealous. Ron had liked Hermoine for a year or two now, and still craved her attention. He always wanted to be a pretty boy who all the girls wanted. Sadly, it wasn't happening yet. Instead the person he hated worst in the entire world was living his dream.  
  
"Come now Ron. This is Malfroy we speak of. Although the boy is rather handsome." She said with a dreamy look teasing Ron.  
  
"Humph!" Ron crossed his arms then looked to Harry again. "As I've been hearing Harry, there's a new girl coming into the 6th years."  
  
"Oh really?" Harry said relaxing a little.  
  
"Forget her name at the moment, but they say she's plenty powerful."  
  
------At the sorting ceremony . . . Harry and his friends sat at their table watching as the first years were sort into their dorms. Until Profeesor Mcgonagall motioned for someone else to come. The whole school watched as a young woman walked up to the platform promptly. She was as tall as Harry about, tan with red hair and blonde high lights in it, her eyes were like emeralds. Must have been from Ireland by the looks, she hadn't changed into her robes yet apparently, wearing a tight black turtle neck sweater, and even tighter red leather pants. Harry glanced seeing the only person who wasn't silent was Malfroy he looked at his minions lifting his brows in approval of the girls looks. Harry rolled his eyes and looked back at the front listening to Miss Mcgonagall speak.  
  
"This students, is Mizz. Candle Aphrodite. She will be joining the 6th years, for her training has been else where until now. Let us see which house she shall be chosen for." The witch placed the Sorting hat on Candle's head. . . And it began to speak again.  
  
"Ahhhh." It whispered in thought. "Daughter of the Kelts. Power runs through your veins child. You be a seer as well!" He said the last comment rather energetically. "I see you will do great things Candle. None other then Slytherin can do you justice there!" The hat shouted and the school applauded. The hat floated off her head as she stood up. Miss Mcgonagall was impressed and grabbed it from the air as Candle walked graciously off the stage and over to the tables where she would sit. A seat next to Malfroy had been open and he offered it to her with a grin.  
  
"A seer? What's that?" Ron asked looking around at his friends.  
  
"One who sees." Was all Harry could say because he didn't really no otherwise except for its definition.  
  
"Don't we all see?" Ron asked confused.  
  
"No Ronald. A seer is one who sees what normal people can not. She sees things before they happen, future events, and realms beyond us. As I've heard many are terribly powerful. Use their minds to do things I think." Hermoine said, all knowing like she had when they first met the girl.  
  
------The next day everyone was out and about on their free period. Hermoine was going to go study actually. Knowing her. Harry saw the new girl in the hall way. Oliver Wood's little brother was talking to her. He looked alot like his elder brother only a couple years younger then him. He leaned against a wall with one arm, and she stood petite like with her books in front of her smiling at his compliments, and his remarks about everything. Harry blinked caught off guard by them for a moment. The girl glanced over at Harry seeing he was staring, and he turned abruptly and embarassed. When of course, he saw Draco walking down the hall. By the looks of it he was rather pissed, not like usual. Normally, he had a smirk, and would stroll about cooly. His glare was set on Camri Wood who was flirting with Candle. That is until a brown haired preppy girl ran up to Draco and grabbed his arm. He jerked and looked to her surprisingly.  
  
"Pansy?" He asked a little angry. Candle walked with Wood down the hall way seeing Draco's obvious stare Camri swung an arm Candle's shoulder. She looked at Malfroy for a moment seeing the other girl with him and Harry saw a hint of disappointment in her face. Then turning and continuing to walk. "Damn it Pansy! The hell do you think you're doing?" He said with his same accent and threw his arm about form her grasp angry.  
  
"But Drake?" She pleaded sadly.  
  
"Don't Drake me! I am Draco Malfroy!"  
  
"Exactly! And we are to be married once we out of this wretched school. Don't you remember?"  
  
"That was my father's doing! I don't wish to marry you! I can have any girl I want! The bloody hell do you think I am!" He said and walked off towards Harry, his cape whipping about furiously. Harry turned to watch him disappear down the hall way and looked at Pansy. Who didn't seem sad, only seemed pissed and put a and on her hip. Harry lifted a brow quite confused by what was all going on frankly.  
  
------In the next class Candle had to sit next to Harry. It was Transfiguration glass of course. Taught by Mcgonagall. Candle was a little nervous. The teenagers still piling into the room, the animagus form of the Professor sitting on the dark wood desk as usual. "Don't worry. It's only Miss Mcgonagall's animagus form." Harry whispered and Candle looked to him with a blink. "My name's Harry Potter." He said putting out a hand. Surprisingly she didn't spaz like the rest always do. All giddy cause they met him. She nodded.  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"Oh. Suppose everyone does. Hate it really."  
  
"Actually. I simply read your thoughts." Candle said and looked forward to the cat on the desk again.  
  
"Really?!" He snapped in a whisper. Turning to him she smiled for only a moment.  
  
"I am a seer incase you don't know. A seer is a powerful psychic chosen, given the gift of sight beyond sight." Harry looked at her awed.  
  
"Wow." He whispered.  
  
"No, not frankly. Only a few live without going mad." She said like it weren't a big deal not looking to him again. "Miss Mcgonagall." Candle said and raised her hand slowly. The cat looked to her in response and nodded. "Does a animagus form resemble something about that person?" She asked. The cat changed into their teacher and sat there thinking.  
  
"Where ever did you learn that Candle?"  
  
"I was simply wondering because." Candle said and stepped off her chair standing in the middle of the rows of all the seats Harry's eyes grew wide as possible when she shifted into a panther right there. Her eyes still emeralds was the only way you could tell it was her. Proffessor Mcgonagall got off the desk and stared.  
  
"My stars." The prof said watching as the panther walked about getting on top the desk and sitting. . . Then Harry watched as Candle appeared right there with her legs crossed looking impressed with herself then at the teacher. "Miss Candle! That was extraordinary! Truly! Never in my years have I seen a student transfigurate in Hogwarts!" Candle got off the desk and bowed thanking the teacher for her compliment.  
  
"You seen the only thing is. I haven't really been able to transfigurate the school uniform with me. Only a few outfits." Candle said and scratched the back of her head a little embarassed and continued talking. Harry heard something behind in the room and turned to see a book drop from Malfroy's side. His eyes were wide staring at Candle, obviously he had just came into the room. Harry held his hand at his mouth laughing a little from the surprised expression. Malfroy had been showing alot of emotion lately. Especially sense Candle arrived. The most arrogant and egotistical boy in school was falling for a girl head over heels? Well, needless to say it's going to be just another year at Hogwarts alright.  
  
"Well Candle. Seeing as you are new here would you like a personal tour today?" The professor said and smiled. Candle blinked surprised a little.  
  
"Oh yes. That would be lovely." Candle turned and Miss Mcgonagall walked forward.  
  
"Let's see. Which of you would like to show Miss Aphrodite around the school grounds?" She said moving her hand about. Every boy in the room raised his hand. Draco of course was calm about it as to keep his cool. Candle smiled looking at him which made his ego swell even more. "Ahhh. Draco Malfroy. If you please?" Miss Mcgonagall said and tilted her head asking in a way. He nodded with a smile and walked to the front of the room. On his way he stopped at Candle's desk and picked her things up, of course not without sneering at Potter. Candle looked him over, making it look like she were looking at her books he had and continued to walk out with him.  
  
"He gets all the luck doesn't he?" Seamus said beside Harry as they watched the two walk out.  
  
"Don't know how but I think she bloody planned that." Harry wispered.  
  
"Whadya mean?" Seamus asked.  
  
"I dunno. It seemed like she was pretty pleased to have Malfroy show her around the school."  
  
"And like that's going to be going on. What's happening is, he prolly going to be showing her around his bed sheets." Harry fake gasped like he didn't know Malfroy would do that and they had a little laugh.  
  
  
  
//This is my first Harry fic so don't bleedin kill me kay? Well in case you haven't noticed I'm obsessed with Draco Malfroy. I dunno what it is, Evil just turns me on I guess! LoL. He's adorable you all know it! So are George and Fred Weasley! . . . And Oliver Wood! Kay. I'm stopping now . . . In the next chapter Draco has his eyes on Candle, trying every way to impress her. Course he's got practically the whole school to compete with. ~Sigh~  
  
Chapter 2: Chasing after the seer ---------------------- 


End file.
